The Impact Gamer
by JMA Blazer
Summary: All I wanted to do in life is chill. Now, I'm dead and some guy with purple eyes and horns saying, "Protect my descendants" Damn it, what did I get myself into? Based on the PSP game - Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact. Indefinite Hiatus.
1. 1: Awakening

**Hey there, JMA here with a new Gamer fic. This isn't the one I promised when I mentioned another Gamer fic, it's too different from the first one. I originally was going to build up this fic with an update of Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer, please read it if you haven't by the way (what can I say, free advertising), but that one isn't done yet so this will have to do. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **Recommendation: Heaven's Eye by Trainer Jayden. A My Hero Academia featuring Izuku with a Sharingan.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the game Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact. I do own a copy of the game though, and the inspiration gave birth to this fic.**

 **Joshua Alexander**

Opening my eyes, I find himself in a nearly endless void. Black as far as the eye can see. Basically a very dark place to keep it simple for us simple people.

"What the?"

Looking at myself, the only source of a colour other than black, he sees a cursive writing with a name in dark grey contrasting the light grey colour screen on his tracksuit, A tracksuit covering chocolate brown skin. Anyway, back to the name I'm dying to know about

 _Joshua_

Right, I remember now. My name is Joshua Alexander, or was. I remember seeing a car before... Blank. Absolutely nothing else. I must have been hit and died instantly. Morbid thoughts from a seemingly immature 12 year old I'm sure you're all thinking, but I do understand death to a degree. I was forced to, what with the other two close calls I had in my short lifetime Third times the charm and all that.

Welp, now I'm overthinking it. I died and should either be in Heaven or in Hell as said in the Christian Bible. Both of which I do not associate with an seemingly endless black void. Heaven's predominant colour would be white and Hell's predominant colour would be red. So where am I?

"Ah. You must be wondering where you are."

"W-Who said that?"

Looking around frantically, he eventually comes face to face with a handsome (by society's standards) old man. Handsome by his strong jawline (what the hell is up with that by the way?) and old by his wrinkles (kinda obvious). The strange thing about him (besides his style of dress) is these horn-like things on his forehead, making him look like those characters in cartoons. It's strange, strange in the way that Iwould double take if seen randomly, but surprisingly not weird. I could get used to seeing that. Well he was always strangely acceptive of a lot of things. What he's doing here remains to be seen. Is he dead too?And before I know it, I'm spitting rapid fire questions.

"Who are you? Where are we? Are you dead too?" And although I'm surprisingly mature for his age, I'm still just a child. My childlike curiousity being one such telltale sign. I would've gone on, had a soft laugh from the old man not interrupted me.

"My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki--"

"Who?" One of my greatest faults, is that I happen to be terrible with names. Hey, comes with a bad short term memory. Easy names are simple, and the more I come in contact with someone, the easier it is to remember their name. Complicated names Iwon't remember unless it's hammered into my head. It doesn't help that I happen to be blunt about it. Most people would take insult to someone forgetting their name after just mentioning it. This old man however, just chuckles.

"Hm hm. I was warned this might happen." Wait what? The old man then becomes serious. "Joshua Alexander," Wait, how did he know my name? They didn't introduce each other and I sure as hell don't know him. "I require you to do something for me. Can you help me?"

I consider it even though I shouldn't. I lived my relatively short life helping people. No matter how much I wanted to do otherwise, I've always done the selfless thing, right down to his death where instead of letting someone die, I had to push them out of the way. I hardly even remember it. One moment I was on the side of the road, the next I'm staring death right in the face like a deer in headlights (excuse the pun). Honsetly speaking, this impulse to be of service to someone is a curse. A curse I would rather do without. But for some reason, he just can't help himself.

"Yes."

The old man lets out a sigh of gratitude. Gratitude, an emotion I'm very familiar with, an emotion that makes this curse of selflessness almost worth it. Almost. I follow it by looking him in his purple rippled eyes. Purple rippled eyes? Strange but it won't change my mind, unfortunately. I gave my word and I'm gonna stick with it. I then feel a hand on his shoulder, which results in a strange blue glow shining from me. My eyes bulge. This is amazing! I feel like I can run the Tour de France twice now. Yeah, that's right. Run, not cycle. I almost get lost in this amazing feeling, but the old man's next words center me.

 **"Protect my sons."**

I then feel myself pulled away from him, and a never before felt pain burns from within me. What the hell is this?! It's excruciating! This burning pain is even worse than when I died, at least that was instant! I'd rather feel that than this. To my relief, I don't take that much longer to eventually blackout.

 **Mato Uzumaki**

He suddenly shoots awake, breathing heavily. That dream again? What does it mean? This is the third time this week that he had that dream with the foreign boy and the old man speaking a strange language that he somehow understood. Looking around to see if Kushina noticed, he finds that he isn't in the Senju Compound as he thought, but in the Academy classroom being watched by over twenty pairs of eyes. Now that's unnerving AND slightly creepy.

"W-What is it?" A slight stutter slips out, making him mentally curse how easily he was unnerved. He can't afford to be so weak, he has to protect Kushina after all. Speaking of Kushina, he mentally yells an 'Quest Menu!' , bringing about a light brown pop up that only he can see.

 ** _Quest Menu_**

 ** _Ongoing Quests_**

 **Protect Kushina**

 **Kushina needs to be protected, despite her tomboyishness and abiliies, especially since she's the successor of Mito's Legacy. After all, who wouldn't wanna protect their cousin.**

 ** _Objective_**

Protect Kushina

 ** _Bonus Objective_**

None

 ** _Reward_**

?

 ** _Failure_**

?

Amazingly, the quest just popped outta nowhere when he insisted on going with Kushina. When he saw it, he was confused at the time about the Mito's Legacy part but accepted it anyway. He then refused to take no for an answer saying, "Where she goes, I go.". He chuckles at the memory and would go further into it, if not interrupted by the only other redhead in the class speaking softly,

"Mato? Are you ok?"

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Turning to meet her, he comes face to face with Kushina's concerned face and is met with a compulsion to protect her. It was strange the first time he met her two years ago but he got used to it and even went with it. He puts on a reassuring smile and ruffles her hair, getting a indignated cry of "Hey!" and usually a rant about her hair which is interrupted by a bell signaling the end of the Academy. This lights up her face and after a cry of "Finally!", he is grabbed and rushed out, probably to that spot that sells ramen, all with a small smile on his face.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **And that's that. My new fic. To clarify, this isn't part of my first Gamer Fic. It's entirely seperate. I hoped I kept Kushina in character. If not, I wanna hear about it.**

 **The last part is done like that on purpose to highlight the differences despite the fact that they technically share a soul. Next chapter onwards will be in first person again.**

 **Now my readers know my name, that's kinda what I get for a reincarnation self insert. On a side note, I was initially struggling with a colour to describe my skin colourm, I happen to be "mixed" as the rest of the world calls it so couldn't say dark brown as it's too dark. Light brown is on the other hand, too light so I would've said just brown which is too plain. That would've happened if not for the song I was happening to listening to: Mi Casa's Chocolate. So now you get a treat for those ladies who prefer a bit of chocolate skin. My skin colour aside, hope you enjoyed so far and please review.**

 **JMA out.**

 **Edited a line break on 03/10/18**


	2. 2: Tutorial

**Hey guys, JMA here with another chapter of The Impact Gamer. Last chapter was shorter than my usual chapters and I apologise for it. A lot of details aren't certain to me as the Narutopedia for Kushina's profile isn't excatly informative about timelines. This doesn't mean my hiatus is through, I'm just catching up on missed deadlines. That being said, enjoy the chapter and please review.**

 **To Daisuke SSJ: Yes, I will continue the story.**

 **Recommendation: A Living Lie by Pencyke. A fic where Naruto adopts a whole new identity to escape the pains of being a Jinchuriki**.

After many debates about why they need to get back to the Senju Compoud, including an offer to get takeaways, I finally convinced Kushina to tear herself away from the resturant and off to the Senju Compound. It might be strange that I never once called it home, even though we've been living there for over a year, but his home will always be that small house behind that park inside the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Normally I would be scarfing down ramen just as bad as Kushina does, albeit in a more dignified manner foreign to most Uzumaki, but today I just wasn't feeling it and it's strange. I've never eaten so little ramen in one serving in my life. I ignored it in favour of getting Kushina to go back with him, because Heaven knows I'm not leaving without Kushina, which led to this struggle of Kushina refusing to leave without finishing that I'm not repeating.

 _*sigh*_ Anyway, it's been a really long day and I got a feeling it's about to get even longer. I honestly don't know what it is, I just have a feeling things are about to get really bad. We finally come up on the street of the Senju Compound but this feeling of dread doesn't go away.

"Mato, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird all day." She would be the one to notice when something's wrong and he's secretly happy about that. The fact that she cares enough to notice warms his heart, unfortunately, when he accepted that quest, he agreed to protect her from all threats. The emotional as well as the physical.Her hand grips his wrist tigher.

"You're not dodging the question again, Mato, so what's wrong?"

 _*sigh*_ She knows me so well. I may as well tell her something. "I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

She seems to get what I'm saying. "Is that why you wanted to leave?"

"Yes."

At that point, she becomes subdued, which I didn't want and the walk becomes awkward. We finally arrive on the Senju Compound after what felt like ages. I suggest going to Lady Mito to find out if something happened and she agrees with a nod. We find our way to Lady Mito's room and there she is, sitting on her bed. Her once red hair now dulled to a brownish colour. Her aged expression showing warmth and comfort. She opens her arms in a welcoming manner, inviting us to come to her for an embrace. Neither of us hesitate to take her up on her offer, running into her for a heartfelt hug. After she lets go, she suddenly gets serious. Already a bad sign.

"Children, there's something I need to tell you." The mood instantly changes from happy to somber with her words. We wait in bated breath, but nothing could have prepared us for what she said next: "The Hidden Whirlpool Village has been attacked," Kushina chokes back a sob and despite my urge to protect her from the emotional pain she's going through, I'm fighting tears as well. If the Hidden Whirlpool was attacked, what happened to our parernts? Did they get away?

"According to the reports made by the Hidden Leaf team sent as reinforcements, the village has been robbed of its valuables and there are no survivors."

No survivors? But that means that they're...

"DAMN IT!" They can't be dead! They can't be... Please don't be cruel to me. Why couldn't it be me instead? Why?! I feel this burning sensation in my throat. Oh right, it's my anger starting to boil. The burning sensation one gets when tehir anger has reached a limit. Then.. it subsides, leaving me feeling broken even though there were no tears. And then I could see clearly. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with my eyesight, but it's as if I've been looking at the world in bad quality compared to now. This must be the Sharingan, no question about it. But if this was the cost, then the price paid was too high. This must be what Father meant.

 ** _Flashback: 4 years ago_**

 _My five year old self is sitting next to Father on the roof of our modest house. A light breeze blows through our hair as we just relax. Usually we didn't talk much, our company being enough, that day though something was bothering me. Father never talks about anything concerning his Sharingan which is strange considering his pride. Although the conclusion I initially came to was foolish, I still believe I was right to ask. That was my bloodline after all: "Father, why don't you like the Sharingan?"_ _Usually when I mention the Sharingan, or anything Uchiha related, Father gets upset. He tries to hide it under a mask of anger and sends me on extra training for the day, extra being an understatement, to try and dissuade me, I can still see the hurt his his eyes. That day though, he just turns to me and sighs._ _"It's not a matter of whether I prefer it or not son, it's simply a matter of the cost being much too high for it, If I had the opportunity to exchange the Sharingan for the price I paid, I'd take it without hesitation."_

 **Congratulations! You have obtained the Sharingan.**

 **Sharingan (D-Rank) (Active, Gradual) [Level 1: Guess what, now you got the Uchiha's pink eye. The Sharingan enhances your percerption and gives you photographic memory to an extent. Limited to the First Tome. Chakra cost is 750 CP per minute**

He was right, this price was too high. Not even my ability's odd sense of achievement can't make this feel better. A gasp brings me back to reality and I turn to find it coming from Kushina's tear stained face.

"You.. have the Sharingan?"

She sounds surprised? Didn't she know I'm part Uchiha? That was apparently a common topic around the gossip table, so how didn't she know? Not trusting my voice at the moment, I just give a shaky nod.

"Well that's a surprising turn of events, but at least we know where young Metzu went."

How did she-- Of course she knew who Father was. He did come from the Hidden Leaf after all. Being reminded of Father darkens my mood again. How am I going to look Father in the eye again? Does Father even know Mom's dead? Taking another look at Lady Mito and Kushina, it only now sinks in that this is all that's left of the Uzumaki Clan.

"That's not all, unfortunately. I need to tell you the real reason I asked for you to come to the Hidden Leaf Village." The real reason? So there was another reason besides fostering goodwill? I can't believe that we would be lied to. We pride ourselves on our word. Why would the Uzumaki lie to one of their own. Kushina is surprisingly silent, somber even. She knows something.

"Do you remember the stories of how my husband, the First Hokage, and Madara Uchiha fought?" A berudging nod from me. Madara Uchiha was the former leader of the Uchiha Clan, who refused to listen to his people who wanted peace and went rogue. Bad leadership, Father said. How can you expect people to listen to you, if you don't listen to your people. "Madara Uchiha later came back with the Nine Tails and once again challenged the First. They fought and literally changed the landscape with their battle. In fact, the Valley of the End is the result of that battle. However, Madara was winning and if I didn't seal the Nine Tails inside myself, the First Hokage would've lost." What?! She sealed the Nine Tails, a Tailed Beast, inside herself? "People with Tailed Beasts inside them are called Jinchuriki. Which brings me to why you two were sent here. Kushina," Turning to Kushina, Lady Mito gives her the most gentle smile she can muster. "It is time for you to become the next Nine Tails Jinchuriki."

Kushina was brought here to become the next holder of the Nine Tails? Turning to Kushina, I hope she denies this, screams out her indignation if she has to. I'll let it slide his once, but she just stands there, silent with an empty look in her eyes, until she nods. I don't know what's worse, that she was brought here to be a vessel for the Nine Tails or that she lied to me about it.

"Mato..." Lady Mito's voice calls out, so much like Mom's that it tears me up on the inside, but she lied to me. They both did. I-- I can't be here! I have to go! Running out the door and down the hall, I only vaguely hear Kushina's voice ringing throughout the hallway. I need to process this. I need a quiet place to sit down. Vaguely registering that I'm now outside the Senju Compound, I head towards the forest areas, lead by nothing but instinct. Running through the forest under the branches, I eventually come to a clearing with an abandoned shack. The thing that captures my attention despite my state, is the full body mirror. Looking through it, I can't recognise the person staring back at me. The same black tracksuit with the same Uzumaki clan red swirl on my back when I turn around. What I can't recognise is my face. Tears that I didn't even know I was shedding are flowing down my face from my one tome Sharingan eyes. Then I start to question myself. What am I doing here? Whar's the point of those dreams? That mysterious power I have?

 **Would you like to activate the tutorial?**

 **Yes/No**

A tutorial? This could be the answer I need to find the answers to my questions, of course I said yes. Suddenly, the world darkens into this seemingly endless void. The only light coming from a beige cream pop up.

 **Congratulations, you have the rare ability known as the Gamer.**

"The Gamer?"

 **A Gamer is a person the ability to live their life as a game.**

"Wait, what?!"

 **There are Gamers of different types all over the Multiverse.**

"Multiverse?"

 **A lesson for another time.**

Now normally, I'd be disappointed by that, however, tonight's events have left me feeling rather unfeeling.

 **Your type is called the Impact Gamer. This tutorial will teach you your abilities.**

 **First lesson: Objects turn into items. This can be something as mundane as food or something as dangerous as a sealing scroll. These items you can store in your Inventory, a place to store said items, a common trait for Gamers.**

I nod, seeing how potentially useful it can be combined with the Inventory.

 **Second lesson: This, along with another trait, are the only physical traits of a Gamer that you have, meaning that you are not as durable as other Gamers.**

I furrow my brows. Being durable could've been useful.

 **Sleeping, depending on where you sleep, can heal far faster than normal. A bed, hospital or otherwise would heal 100%. A couch, sleeping bag or tent would heal 50%. Sleeping on the ground would heal 25%.**

I suspected something about this, I always healed faster after sleeping. In fact, Mom joked that I started sleeping my problems. Mom... Shaking my head, I rid myself of thoughts of my grief. I can't succumb to my grief now, I need to stay focused on this.

 **Third lesson: You can obtain jutsus from scrolls instantly. When you have a scroll with a technique you can use, a pop up will show to confirm whether you want to learn said technique. You can choose either yes or no. Certain cards can allow you to use certain jutsu without even learning the techniques.**

My eyes widen. That... Fastracking my growth is an understatement. Learning new jutsu instantly, I actually start drooling, that's how good this ability is. In fact, it's even better than the Sharingan. The Sharingan... Damn those thoughts! I need to focus.

 **This ability can also generate items from fallen enemies even if the enemy doesn't have a physical body. This includes items of all kinds**.

 **Next lesson: Looking at a combatant of any kind while in combat allows you to see their name, health, chakra, level, stats, title and even Perks. For example, your own.**

 **Status**

 **Name: Mato Uzumaki**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP: 0/200 EXP**

 **Age: 9**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: Uzumaki (Health and Chakra Multiplier boosted by x4)**

 **Uchiha (Stats boosted by 3 instead of 1)**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 4 320/4 320 HP**

 **CP: 3 840/3 840 CP**

 **Awakened Gauge: 0/250 AG**

 **STR: 9**

 **STM: 12**

 **DEX: 8**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Perks**

 **These abilities dictate your physical and mental prowess.**

 **Name: Your name obviously**.

 **Level: Your level or more importantly, how powerful you are overall. However, level doesn't determine everything. A level 4 combatant, with the right skill and smarts can defeat a Level 21 combatant. Yes this actually happened.**

 **EXP: How much experience you have gained. if this fills up, you will level up and your stats will increase. EXP is typically gained by completing quests and defeating combatants.**

 **Age: How old you are, obviously.**

 **Gender: What gender you are, what are you, eight?**

 **Title: Names you have obtained or given. Specific titles net specific benefits.**

 **HP: Your health. How much damage you can take. If you run out of health, you die.**

 **CP: Your chakra. How much chakra you have. If you run out of chakra, you die.**

 **Awakened Gauge: Ah, this is one of your unique features that sets Impact Gamers apart from the other Gamers. This gauge is the what I call the 'mode' gauge. This gauge is what powers your Awakened Mode. Whatever you happened to have set to your Awakened Mode, this gauge will power it. Yours would be the Sharingan for now. Once this is full and you activate it, which is done by saying "Awakening!", you will activate your Sharingan without any of the harmful costs. That includes chakra cost. So you will essentially use the Sharingan for free until it runs out, which is 50 AG per minute. However, the cost will increase every time you use Awakened Mode so use it wisely. Luckily, your Awakened Gauge increases every 5 levels.**

 **STR: Your strength. How strong you are and how much damage you can do with Taijutsu.**

 **STM: Your stamina. How long you can last and determines how much damage you take from attacks.**

 **DEX: Your dexterity. How fast you are and how agile you are.**

 **INT: Your intelligence. How smart you are and how much damage your techniques besides Taijutsu does.**

 **WIS: Your wisdom. How wise you are and how much chakra you save when using chakra.**

 **LUK: Your luck. How lucky you are.**

 **Perks: Your secondary abilities. Also your non unique abilities that don't become titles. Can be earned or part of a card.**

 **Cards: Another unique feature of the Impact Gamer. Cards are rectangular objects that have varying effects. You have 4 slots to equip cards in and you gain a new slot every 10 levels. These varying effects include Perks, increased stats, new Skills, etc.**

Taking a moment to take all this in, I'm basically thrilled. Excited even. With this, I may become powerful enough to get revenge, protect Kushina, maybe even find Father-- My mind is suddenly bombarded by information of new Skills that is too much to bear and I fall to the ground. The last thing I remember seeing is a pop up showing the new jutsu and a mandatory side quest.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Finally! This is done. This one took forever too. I have no excuses. I humbly apologise for this being so late but I've been struggling until I finally found a decent way to write. I also apologise if this is short but I was just so excited that this was finally do. I'm heavily behind but I'm working hard to catch up.**

 **Other fics by JMA:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer - A GamerNaruto! fic where Naruto obtained the Gamer fic, along with some secrets about himself. How will this affect the Elemental Nations?**

 **Please read my other fics. I know it's shameless promoting but who cares, right? Hope you enjoyed and please review.**

 **JMA out.**


	3. 3: Unlocked (With Poll)

**Hey guys , JMA here with another chapter of The Impact Gamer. I don't have anything much to say other than I might be getting a job soon. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **Recommendation: Breaking Point by Faisalliot. A My Hero Academia where Izuku finally reaches his breaking point and snaps. Have fun with that one and prepare to cry.**

 **You have slept on a bed. Healed 100% HP and CP.**

Groggily opening my eyes, I recoil at the bright light and shut my eyes once more. Opening my eyes slowly this time, my eyes eventually adapt to the bright light and I realise where I am. The hospital. Getting up slowly, I ask the questions everyone asks when they find themselves in the hospital. How did I get here? And more importantly, why does my head hurt?

"Mato! You're awake!"

Kushina? Damn it, my head hurts. Turning to where her voice is coming from, I pat her on the head while trying to rub my own and then ask the burning question.

"What happened last night? And how did I get to the hospital?" Kushina's elation fades slightly, which is strange, but I apparently don't have time to contemplate this.

"That's what we'd like to know." I'm nearly spooked out of my mind. I didn't even sense this person. Instantly turning to the voice, I try to move Kushina out of the way when I spot him, or her. A blonde woman wearing the Leaf's uniform. I'm treated to more than his face though.

 **Tsunade Senju Lv 40**

 **HP: 238 400/238 400 HP**

 **CP: 196 680/196 680 CP**

What the?! My eyes widen to the size of watermelons. Those stats are insane! And I'm not even looking at her full profile. I haven't even become a ninja yet and I already feel wholly inadequate--

"Mato?" Kushina's worried tone stops my mental beating in its tracks. She's been this worried about me yesterday... too... My eyes widen as the memories of yesterday play out in my mind. The news of the Uzumaki's downfall, Mom's death, the fact that I'm one of these Gamers, and Kushina being the next Jinchuriki. Gritting his teeth, he tries unsucessfully to calm down. All he can feel is the burning anger and the sting of betrayal. Only the fact that there is a person who can kill him prevents him from blowing up. Calming down somewhat, he mouths a 'We need to talk' to Kushina, I turn my attention to Tsunade and steels my resolve.

"What is it you want to know, Aunt Tsunade?" Though she isn't my actual aunt, I treat her as such, mostly due to the fact that she's our second cousin but also due to her role in taking care of us when she is around. Though it wasn't much due to the war, he still appreciates it.

"Oh I don't know, how about why you nearly had your brain EXPLODED! Or the fact that you didn't tell us you were an Uchiha?!"

Silence. I couldn't even comprehend that. My brain nearly exploded? How did...? Wait...

"Status."

 **Status**

 **Name: Mato Uzumaki**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP: 0/200 EXP**

 **Age: 9**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: Uzumaki (Health and Chakra Multiplier boosted by x4)**

 **Uchiha (Stats boosted by 3 instead of 1)**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 4 320/4 320 HP**

 **CP: 3 840/3 840 CP**

 **STR: 9**

 **STM: 12**

 **DEX: 8**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Perks**

 **Skills**

 **Ninja Art: Substitution Jutsu (Active, Instant) [Level 9: If you don't want to tank an attack, why should you? Use this technique to substitute with a log, a pebble or even your brother if need be, to take the beating for you. Cost depends on size of object (300 CP minimum) and limit is equivalent to user's size.**

 **Ninja Art: Transformation Jutsu (E-Rank) (Active, Gradual) [Level 6: You don't like how you look? Then change it! This technique allows you to imitate someone/something by transforming into them. Cost depends on differences between user and object (300 CP minimum) and is unable to replicate object fully. I.e. doesn't have its qualities.**

 **Ninja Art: Chakra Dash (D-Rank) (Active, Instant) [Level 1: Wanna be faster? Then this is the beginner jutsu for you. This technique allows you to boost your speed for 5 seconds. Cost is 1000 CP per use.**

 **Ninja Art: Chakra Throw (D-Rank) (Active, Instant) [Level 1: Think your ninja throwing tools aren't cutting it? Then use this. This techique uses your chakra to enhance the power of your throwing tools. Cost depends on tool used.**

 **Whirlwind Kick (E-Rank) (Active, Instant) [Level 1: Kick! Kick! Kick 'em with this! This technique is simply a chakra enhanced kick so hard it creates a small wave of wind pressure.**

 **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu (C-Rank) (Active, Instant/Gradual) [Level 1: Don't like your situation? Then burn it with this. The Fireball can be used as a flame thrower. Chakra Cost is 4 000 CP initially and 400 CP per 30 seconds to maintain it.**

 **Sharingan (D-Rank) (Active, Gradual) [Level 1: Guess what, now you got the Uchiha's pink eye. The Sharingan enhances your percerption and gives you photographic memory to an extent. Limited to the First Tome. Chakra cost is 750 CP per minute.**

 **Inventory**

 **Quest Menu**

 **Ongoing Quests**

 **Protect Kushina**

Kushina needs to be protected, despite her tomboyishness and abiliies, especially since she's the successor of Mito's Legacy. After all, who wouldn't wanna protect their cousin.

 ** _Objective_**

Protect Kushina

 ** _Bonus Objective_**

None

 ** _Reward_**

?

 ** _Failure_**

?

 **Side Quest: Unlock Naruto Uzumaki**

The first of many side quests. Unlock the techniques of Naruto Uzumaki to use Naruto Uzumaki as a character.

 ** _Objective_**

1\. Learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu

2\. Learn the Rasengan

3\. Learn the Giant Rasengan

4\. Defeat the current Nine Tails Jinchuriki

 ** _Bonus Objective_**

1\. Learn the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken

 ** _Reward_**

Unlock Naruto Uzumaki as a character to use in all modes and as a Summoning

Unlock Ultimate Road

 ** _Failure_**

None

Wait, what? When did I get a quest? Ah! It must have been that mandatory. Also--

"Status?" I'm quckly reminded that I'm not alone. Realising my error, I try to correct himself, the only way he knows how.

"Never mind that. How long was I unconsious?"

Luckily it works, though I have a feeling they're not done talking about this. "You were out for three days. During that time, I found that you had a information overload, which is why your brain nearly exploded. No one knew why, not even that blonde brat who found you in the forest, bleeding through your nose and ears. What happened to you?"

"Uh..." I'm actually at a loss for words. What do I tell them? That my brain overloaded from knowledge of jutsus being planted into my mind? Wait, that's not actually a bad idea. I just need to change it. "... I found scrolls in the forest and was reading. That's the last thing I remember."

"And what happened to the scrolls?"

"I dunno. They just disappered." I spot Kushina narrowing her eyes. Damn! She knows I'm lying. She knows me too well, aunt Tsunade too probably. She is a Jonin after all. Luckily she drops it.

"Fine." I can't tell whether she actually believes me or if she's merely dropping the subject. Either way it works out for me. I decide to change the subject.

"So, when am I being discharged?" Hopefully soon. I want to start training as soon as possible.

"Not for at least two days to recover and another for observation." There goes the next two days of training. Wait, maybe...

"I know what you're thinking but no, you're not going to sneak out." Aunt Tsunade interrupts my train of thought with a glare that freezes me. "Kushina, watch him." She leaves without waiting for a confirmation and the air suddenly gets awkward. Way too awkward. But I'm nothing if not straight to the point.

"...So, you're to become a vessel to the Nine Tails, huh?"

Despite Aunt Tsunade's words, she hasn't looked once at me since I said that we needed to talk. Her fists clenched and eyes tightly closed like she's expecting to be hit.

"I wasn't angry that you were to become the Nine Tails vessel, I was angry that you kept it from me." She looks up and a bitter chuckle escapes my mouth. "Though now that I think about it, I was being hypocritical in my actions."

"Huh?" Was Kushina's intelligent answer and I resist the urge to chuckle.

"I'm sorry." The mood takes a more somber tone. "I've been hiding things as well."

"If this is about you being part Uchiha--"

"It's not. I truly thought you knew that already. It's something much more complicated." I rub my chin, trying to simplify my abilities. It basically comes down to one thing. Though that one thing is really unbelievable.

"This stays between us, right?" The nod from her is cue to continue. "This ability has turned my life into essentially some type of very complicated game."

Her confusion is easy to see. "Wait, what? A game? How do you figure?"

"Well, the tutorial referred to people with this specific type of ability as Gamers, so it has something to do with a game. It's easy to understand but complicated to explain."

"Ok."

Huh? She believes me. "That's it? You believe me?"

"Of course I do. You're being honest. But how did you explode your brain then?"

"I basically learned too much and my brain couldn't take it. Speaking of which, when I get out, we need to start training."

"Ok!" Kushina has that gleam of excitement in her eye and it's infectious. I then remember something Aunt Tsunade said.

"...So... a 'blond brat' huh?" And with that, the conversation becomes lighter as she spent the rest of the time explaining how the blonde pansy that makes 'googly eyes' at her found him and carried him to the hospital partway. Along with her complaining about how nerdy he is and other things. When she left, the two things he needs to do about this 'blonde pansy' became very clear.

He needs to thank him and is now indebted to him.

And he needs to be prepared to explicitly warn him against breaking his cousin's heart. Specifically threatening him with bodily harm, maybe even get Auntie to castrate him if necessary. Yes, castrating would be a suitable enough threat. No one wrongs Kushina and lives to tell about it.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **And it's done. There was initially supposed to be more but I decided against it for now. In other news, I hear there's a new DBZ movie coming out on December 13 or 14. I'm still skeptical but my beta seems to look foward to it so I'll look out for it. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Time for my shameless promotion of my other fics.**

 **Other fics by JMA:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer - A GamerNaruto! fic where Naruto obtained the Gamer fic, along with some secrets about himself. How will this affect the Elemental Nations?**

 **Black and Green - My first attempt at a Romance is set in the My Hero Academia universe. After the Entrance Exam, Izuku has a heroic encounter with a less than nice girl.**

 **My Hero Academia: Devil Within - A fic where Izuku inherits the Devil Gene from Tekken and his subsequent adventures to become a hero. Not a crossover.**

 **I have also decided, after noting certain reviews, to hold a poll. The poll is: Should I rewrite the past chapters?**

 **Vote Yes or No.**

 **Please vote via PM or Review. I really want to give you guys good quality and this poll will help me with that.**

 **JMA** **out.**


	4. Indefinite Hiatus

**Hey guys, JMA here. I apologise for this not being a chapter but I wouldn't post this if it's not important.**

 **Earlier this week, my laptop broke, along with all of my writing pieces on it. And while I do have a backup somewhere, I've ultimately decided to start completely fresh. The reason for this being that I've done some thinking and realised that in terms of my writing, I've been spreading myself too thin.**

 **What happens now is that all of my posted stories go on an indefinite hiatus. I apologise for the fans of the respective stories, I hope you guys don't lynch me. Now I may at one point decide to come back to these stories (which is why I'm gonna leave it on).**

 **For fans of my stories, I do have a fic I'm busy with right now. It's a Naruto fic and if all goes well, I'll post it next week. Have a lovely week and God bless you all.**

 **JMA out**


	5. Update

Hey guys, JMA here with an update. Well mostly I've been working on a lot of ideas at one time and that's the reason why I got nothing to post. What do you guys think? So I focus on one thing or keep doing what I'm doing.

The reason I'm posting this update is that at the time I'm typing this update, South Africa has just won the Rugby World Cup, beating England 32-12 and I'm going to celebrate. I'm probably not going to write for the whole weekend and I can't wait to hear from your thoughts. I'm sorry to my English readers (not sorry) but we brought the Webb Ellis back home for the third time.

See you guys at the next update.

JMA out.


End file.
